noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami OVA 04
A Picture Together (一緒に写真を, Issho ni Shashin o) is the fourth OVA episode of the Noragami anime adaption. It is based on chapter 41 of the manga and it first aired on March 18, 2016. Summary The episode begins with Ebisu going through old photos of his predecessor in various locations. He takes especial interest in the photo at Capyper Land. Yato’s managed to pick up some extra cash and asks Hiyori if he can treat her by taking her somewhere nice. Hiyori happily agrees, yet regrets it when she’s taken to the legendary Capyper Land. Yato’s been wanting to go there for a while, and spends a good amount of time freaking out over it. Hiyori stands there looking sick, remembering her last visit to Capyper Land, and the unpleasant moment with Fujisaki. Yukine, overjoyed that Yato is spending his money on someone else for a change, asks if she’s okay, breaking her out of her thoughts. They soon realize that Yato believes that the capypers are real, not just men in suits, and decide to play along with him for the day. We see Bishamon looking over the fifth volume of their Exchange Diary when Kunimi comes in. He is worried for little Ebisu, who has gotten lost in the human world. They discuss where he might be when Kunimi sees a note inside the Diary that’s asking for a Capyper Land in Takamagahara. He remembers Ebisu’s fascination with the place. Yato is enthusiastically telling a wild story about how the capypers were nearly killed off before coming and settling in Capyper Land. As he finishes, Ebisu comes up to the trio, surprising them. He’s reading monetary notes his predecessor had written long ago, talking about how they’ve monopolized off fictional characters. Yato is confused, but Hiyori steps in, asking Ebisu not to ruin Yato’s dreams. They’re starting to ask Ebisu why he’s there, but he runs off, ends up tripping, and worries them further. Suddenly, they spot a capyper. Ebisu begins talking about the costumes, but Hiyori quiets him before Yato can hear. Yato gets a little eccentric here, begging the capyper to notice him. The capyper comes over to them, though he wants to take a picture with Ebisu and Yukine. Yato is asked to take the picture, worsening his state. Bishamon and Kazuma have arrived, and notice Ebisu with Yato. Free of worry, Bishamon gets curious about Capyper Land, and Kazuma puts some capyper ears on her and leads her to look around. Kunimi is still panicking over Ebisu. Yato finally got to take a picture with the capyper. Yukine starts seeing the capypers in a different light, and they waltz off to buy all the capyper merch. Ebisu leaves them to go find Bishamon and Kazuma. Kofuku is giggling at the trio from the bushes when Daikoku picks her up and tries to convince her to leave before she causes a disaster. Of course, when he sees a cute little girl looking for her father, he is convinced to stay for a while. Kofuku hangs around Yato, Hiyori, and Yukine while they go on rides, causing catastrophe. Bishamon and Kazuma are enjoying themselves as well when they hear a loudspeaker announcement from Ebisu asking for them. They decide to take Ebisu home. All the rides are being closed, so they hurry to go see the electrical parade, the source of Hiyori’s distress. She refuses to go see it, and a crowd surrounds her and Yato as they fight. Yato pleads Hiyori to come, saying he can’t go alone, and finally he drags her to the parade. Yukine, fed up, disappears into the mob. They sullenly view the parade, Hiyori not looking up. Yato tries to be ecstatic, but gets depressed when he realizes Hiyori isn’t having fun. He says they should go home and apologizes for forcing her to come. As he turns away, Hiyori grabs his arm and says she wanted to come. She announces she wants to be together a little longer, just as the fireworks begin. Kofuku and Daikoku are watching the fireworks calmly when Kofuku sees a cockroach. She screams and frantically changes Daikoku into Kokki, hitting the bug and opening a vent. The parade is interrupted by an iceburg coming up out of the water. Yato runs to the railing, concerned for the capypers, and before Hiyori can cover his eyes, he sees a wheezing man coming out from one of the suits. Later, he’s drinking with Kofuku and Daikoku, wailing about what he saw. Yukine’s standing over a huge pile of capyper merchandise, wondering why they bought so much. Yato, drunk, sees a tiny capyper telling him it was all a test of courage, and that there were ghosts inside of the costumes. The capyper says “capypers are your friends forever,” causing Yato to cry some more, agree, and pass out. Hiyori comes up from under the table, holding the small capyper toy, and goes outside to stand on the porch with Yukine. He gives her the pictures that Ebisu took, and she gets embarrassed seeing one of her holding onto Yato’s arms. The episode concludes with Ebisu pleasantly falling asleep that night. Adaption Notes All the parts featuring Ebisu, Kunimi, Bishamon, and Kazuma were added in for the anime. Originally, it was only Kofuku and Daikoku there. In the manga, Yukine took photos, and kept trying to tell Yato the capypers weren't real, instead of Ebisu. During the water ride in the manga, Yukine and Yato were holding a sign that read "Hiyori will you marry me?" yet it was changed in the anime to read Delivery God. Navigation